A Draconian Mind
by Ruth Dragonfang
Summary: All about a person named Ruth Dragonfang and her race to destroy humankind. It's not actually a story, but if you really want the in between thing(during the human killing) then I guess I can do something to make you all happy.


A Draconian Mind  
  
From the Private Thoughts of Ruth Dragonfang  
  
What is in my mind right now? Sex? Murder? Love? Anything but? Yes, there is always at least one thing on my mind all of the time. From the time I wake up in the morning, to the time I lose consciousness to sleep. Dragons. Yes, those non-existent life forms that, in everyone's minds, is not really there. In my eyes, it's different, much different.  
"Why do you like dragons so much?" is a question that is asked to me almost three times a day. I think of a logical excuse to answer that. An answer that would be simple enough for the simple-minded to understand. Because I do. What other explanation is there? That is what I answer to those who want to foolishly ask me.  
I don't appreciate sarcasm as much as others do. I hate it when people mock my obsession with the creatures of the past. As I write down these feelings of mine, I can't help but pity those who dont see things the way I do. I feel down-sized when I am cast out. Everyone does, but those are for different reasons.  
I'm cast out because of my imagination. My liking for dragons. But I don't care because I have friends that are there for me all the way. They understand my obsession and they respect it. I may act crazy most of the time, but that's because its the way I am. It has noting to do with dragons. They don't mind my liking for the fire-breathing reptiles.... much.  
As I put down these thoughts of mine, I hope to make you understand what I feel. We live in a very diverse world today and it only takes one really strange individual to make it worse. I don't mean to be irrational or racist when I say these things. I'm just putting down how I feel. I cannot tell you how I came to like dragons so much. It was just a "feeling" I got.  
To tell you the truth, I'm kind of disgusted with myself for liking these simple creatures, but things happen. When people make brash comments to me about it, I curse and ask myself "Why do I like them?" Very simple....I just do.  
No one can explain the human mind. Not even the most advanced or educated psychologist. I hope. What led me to like dragons so much? I don't know. It hurts me to know that there are people out there that don't care how a person feels, they just do irrational things. Rumors, lies, jokes, or anything to cast out that individual. It doesn't matter if I'm fat, ugly, or stupid....it's just because I happen to let my imagination get the best of me.  
In most cases, I'm very proud about my collection of dragons and what I've done to accomplish the expansion of my imagination. I enjoy explaining everything from how they breathe fire to how they can fly without wings, but when someone asks why I like them so much, the party ends right there. If I say I just do, of course they're going to want to know more. Why do I have to explain though? Isn't that enough of an answer? It's just like asking someone "Why did you wear those clothes today?"  
I get tired of it everyday and wish that people would just understand me and the way I feel. My art teacher wonders why I am always on the dragon subject and not on any other. She wonders why I don't enjoy creating still- lifes, but I enjoy drawing dragons. Sorry, I can't answer that. I hope that while reading these that you come to understand my strange thoughts and feelings. I hope it doesn't bother you.  
When artists express themselves, some of them are usually on one subject and I'm that way. I express my art with dragons or dragon-related subjects. What's so wrong about that? I enjoy it. Shouldn't the way I feel be taken into consideration? A lot of people don't think so. I don't really care about what they feel. Sometimes it bothers me, sometimes it doesn't. It all depends on what they say.  
Someone may wonder Who is Ruth Dragonfang? For those of you who don't, she's a personality of mine who is offended at the questions that humans ask me. I'm not one of those people with multiple personalities. Ruth is just an emotion that comes up. It may sound very odd to those who don't understand, well.... join the club with the others.  
I don't understand a lot in my mind, but I cope with it. Everyday, I'm trying to do the same thing with my peers. I don't understand a lot of things they talk about, but I don't make comments about it. I choose to keep my head straight and not turn the other way. I just ignore it. I ignore it because I am just as weird as them.  
I once heard a quote that went: "A dragon would never hurt a soul, unless they tried to hurt him first." People have done things to hurt me, yet, I've never retaliated. Why do they continue to bother me about my obsession? I have not a clue. Maybe it's because I'm an easy target for their taunting. Or because I'm a girl with unpopular friends. What is this world coming to? Am I picked on because of my obsession? Why ask about it?  
These are thoughts that have gone through my mind in and out. I still can't find an exact answer. The question still remains. Why do I like dragons? This question will haunt me to my grave unless I find a suitable answer. I stay up late at night, wondering. Thats why I can't sleep. I'm haunted by my own thoughts. Strange huh?  
You know, I don't mind showing off my collection. I enjoy it a lot. Sometimes, I try to keep it secret from those who might make specific unnecessary comments about it. *sigh* I dont know how to make people understand me. What is the big deal about what I like? I understand that there are a lot of curious people out there, but bothering someone about it won't make it any better.  
Dragons are my life and they will certainly be my death. I am starting to learn to ignore what people say about me and for good reason. I don't respect those who dont respect me, but I don't retort back at them. There are only some of those people that I will actually say something to.  
Who gives someone the right to insult a person who might take it the wrong way? No one. Why do people in this world bother to put up with the sarcasm, taunting, or bullying of others? Who knows, but I'm going to learn about it.  
Dragons, dragons, dragons. To others, that's all I think about. I don't have dragons on the brain 24/7. I may have mentioned that before, but I really don't. I think about other stuff in life. Ruth, my "personality", knows more about my feelings than any other person or creature for matter. This is what she thinks about:  
"The birds are chirping, but I don't here them. Why do I exist? What is my purpose? I'm the only one left of my species. I'm doomed to die by the human race. All I have is myself and my sword. What else is there in the world for me except to join a demon race and be sinned to die a painful death at the Gates of Hell? Nothing. Nothing, except.......freedom, life, and purity. Demons are those cursed humans that want me to join them to drink a humans blood. The blood of their holy leader, but I turn away, knowing that there is no place for me among the humans. It might be a trap that they have set to kill me and take my soul away, only for their holy leader to kill later.  
Why must I suffer? Why must any creature suffer from the plague set upon this world known as the humans? No one should except the plague- bringers themselves. Let them die with the greed and hatred that they have unleashed on this peaceful planet.  
Let them burn at the Gates of Hell as other beings dance at the humans funerals, happy and joyful that the plague is killed. Why do I hate humans so much? I can't answer that for there are many reasons unbeknownst to me as well. There are other with reasons for hating humans and they deserve to be heard. Unfortunately, they can't be heard because the cursed humans holy leader took their voices away. How I would love to take his voice away and unleash the power to kill his children. Humans have killed, destroyed, and corrupted. Why can't they get back what they delivered? I don't know. Their holy leader wants the humans to live, but wants other creatures to die in their account.  
What else is there to say? A lot more. I'm just getting started. I'm not the only creature to hate humans to the point of Hellish desire. Others are like that too. Through the years, humans have slain my species and I'm the only one left. I have been deduced to cowering in fear in my little basement with whatevers left of my kind.  
I weep for each one of them who lost their lives to pitiful humans. AHHH! I hate humans! I want to kill them all. Just like they killed my kind and other creatures with no reason at all. Let their blood drip down into the holy cup from which their holy leader will drink. I hope he dies from the cursed and corrupted blood of his children!  
Do you think I like standing by, watching a creature get killed while I cower in fear? I hope not. Let ALL humans die a very slow, very painful death at the Gates of Hell. They must feel the pain that they have delivered to others.  
If their cries of pain aren't enough, I'll turn them into screams of agony and fear for all to hear. I love hearing the terrified screams of humans as they burn and burn! As the demons of the higher level drag their corrupted souls away to be tortured for all eternity, I smile to myself, loving every minute of it. I keep my bargain with the demons. If I kill the humans, I am protected to live for all eternity. To many, humans are pathetically weak in their selfishness and emotions. They anger me so much to the point that I wish I could grow to an enormous size. I'd then crush them into the ground until the Fires of Hell brought up the demons to drag their sorry souls to Hell.  
If the humans are lucky, they'll die quick enough as to not feel the pain as their bodies are torn apart to feed the demons from which they were spawned. If they are unlucky enough, which I hope will happen, they will be completely conscious to experience the mind-shattering pain set upon them by the powerful Demon Lord.  
Dragons shall rule once again, for I shall find a way to reincarnate them into the dead. All 32,000 of them. I shall kill all humans worldwide. They deserve to die because of their sins and wrongdoings. Let their souls burn in Hell with the demons that they created in the first place. The humans shall experience the pain and anguish that they have set on others.  
Why do humans exist? To destroy all they can as they fight amongst themselves. What is funny though, humans kill each other instead of me doing all of the hard work, then I kill the rest. Human nature is really strange, but think about how much better it would be if that nature didn't exist. What if humans never existed? That would be the day....... Instead, humans roam everywhere! I'm sure it wouldn't be any trouble if I just killed a couple billion. *wink wink* There's nothing wrong with that.  
They leech on every resource they can find and destroy it. Forget a couple billion, I want to kill them all! Just like all of the others who dislike humans. Humans are a waste of life on this planet. I'll help the Fires of Hell burn to the surface of the earth to drag the corrupted souls and bodies of the humans to the Gates of Hell. That's where all humans belong, in Hell, where all other demons, like themselves, will be killed over and over, forced to keep this tortured life forever. Their souls will fade away to be no more after a couple thousand years. That is the wished future and it shall happen. Yes, I'm going to be the creature that solves the problem with these cursed humans. Oh, Dragon God! Bestow upon me, the power to completely obliterate this damned plague! I cry out to you with the tears of those who have died by human hands, those who didn't have enough time to shed a single tear as they were in pain.  
Help them rest in peace with the death of the humans. The humans must be decided to die by the ones they have killed with no mercy. I'll spare a few humans that haven't been corrupted by the holy leader. That includes my caretaker and friends, but no one else.  
These thoughts that I tell scare any and all full-blooded humans. That shows me who I need to kill. I will kill immediately, that way, nothing can be uttered from a humans cursed mouth about me. My plans to destroy the entire human race have already taken effect. I shall reveal the rest of my plan soon enough to those who are loyal to the dragon.  
My caretaker and her friends are loyal enough to be trusted, though. I shall tell them the plan, but I won't reveal it any other way except mentally. I can't wait until I release my fury like a 32-ton atomic bomb, burning the skin from their human bones. Revenge is very sweet and delicious like chocolate or jelly. *laughing evilly* This is such a great idea. I can't wait to unleash it! I'll damn all humans to Hell and then I'll live forever, protecting the rest of the creatures worldwide. Humans shall live, or exist, no more." Got enough of Ruth's talking? Well, she'll want to talk more, but later. It's my turn to talk. Ruth is right though, humans are the damned souls of the Demon Lord. I was surprised because my friends loved Ruth's ideas...a lot. *gulp* I, myself, am not too sure about how she thinks.  
As soon as she said that she was planning on killing all humans, I freaked out a little. She has never said such things before. Its not my job to do anything about it. Everyone has a voice and Ruth decided to use it. I'd actually enjoy watching someone burn as dragons held them down. Only someone I hate, dearly hate. All that I write must be about Ruth only, right? Not really. I have other emotions that want a say in this. I ask them to say whatever they can before Ruth can say any more. So, the first to speak is an Eastern Dragon. His name is Chien Tang, the 900 ft long Commander of all River Dragons.  
"I shall cast bad luck upon all humans. I agree with Ruth. I hate humans as well. They are foolish to think that we are only Gods. We are much more than that. When you hear the news, you can see that there have been horrible floods or earthquakes in Asia. That's because humans have angered us. We'll keep on flooding our area until all humans are all washed out of our fertile lands."  
The Oriental Dragons never have much to say because thats how they feel, but it's their voice in opinion that counts. Now, one of my favorite little dragons will argue their point. They are the Faerie Dragons and their names are Tai and Mira. Mira will argue for the both of them because she talks more.  
"I hate humans. Humans very mean. Ruth right, burn humans. Tai and Mira will shrink humans tiny tiny and go crunchy crunchy on little heads. Then, we do crunchy crunchy on other humans too. If Tai's and Mira's teeth go ouchy after doing much crunchy crunchy, we call others to do it. Stupid humans. They think they all big and bad. Well, they not. They stupid. Really stupid. Burn, humans, burn! Burn where bad people are or we go big chomp! Not just that, we call Pom Poms to go boom boom so you go dead dead. Bye bye!"  
I don't know why the Faerie Dragons are so upset. They are hardly seen by humans. Maybe it's because their habitat is being destroyed. Oh well. Next are the Hydras. I'm sure each one of the heads has something to say.  
"Yess, damn the humanss. They think that we Hydrass arent sso powerful enough to fight, but we are. Yess, we are. Jusst becausse that damned human, Jasson, sslayed one our biggesst kind, doessn't mean that were all gone. We've been hiding in placess where humanss won't find uss, waiting for ssomeone like Ruth to lead uss in the fight againsst humanss."  
I hope you could understand the Hydras. The Sea Serpents, Lindorms, and Wurms talk like this too. Next, one of the Wyverns will make their argument. His name is Vermithrax.  
"What gives the humans the right to put me on a shield like a friggen decal? Nothing! Thats what. I'll take my poison-filled tail and shove it right through their little friggen heads and hearts, making sure that neither will work after that. Sure, I'm full of strength, but that doesn't mean that you could slap my picture on a shield or heraldy and call yourself strong. It just doesn't work that way." Heres Ruth again.  
"I'm joyous that there are so many dragons that agree with me, for these few voices mean a lot to me. It's not often that our caretaker hears these feelings of ours. No other dragons need to say why they hate humans, unless they want to. I bet you all cant wait to take a human by their head and rip it clean off. I've recently heard that our caretaker's sister has nasty feelings toward humans as well.  
She has received one of the dragons that I've sent. This one dragon is helping to unite us with the emotions of the caretaker's sister. This is a big advantage for us, the Draconians. Now we will have more allies. Magestic, the primary leader of sisters emotions, has agreed to lend us support. Now we will be victorious!  
The Unicorns, Stitches, and other creatures of her world will tear the humans limb from limb and behead them too. As I sit among the humans, in disguise, I can't help but want to kill them quick and fast. I hold myself back though. I want to unleash my terror when I have enough creatures on my side so the revolution will be quick and painless to those damn humans.  
If my plan goes smoothly, the leaders of the human race will be smart enough to beg for mercy like the vermin they are. Until then, I am among the humans, undercover, studying their nature and the ways they talk of."  
I've talked to my friends from the real world and, luckily, their emotions(or at least some) want to kill humans too. They include:  
! an army of large cats(in millions)  
! Battousi the manslayer  
! Sousa  
! Kusama/Youko  
! Tomoe  
! The Kitsune Clans (Winds/Fire)  
! A person named Justin  
! Ruth (A dragon from Pern, but without his rider!)  
I do not know the reasons why the others want to revolt against the humans, but the caretaker of Ruth has revealed his horrible past. Earlier in his life, he was severely beaten and tortured by humans. Of course, this is going to anger My Ruth. Well, shes coming up again.  
"What the freakin Hell! Who the Hell gave those humans the right to torture any dragon? Huh? I am even more outraged than before. Luckily, I have traveled to a Feudal Era of another world and recruited two very powerful, human hating demons. Their names are Hetan and Montan, the Thunder Brothers of Tokyo. They shall annihilate all human life forms in an area, doing most of the work for the day. The first time I saw them, a battle was going on between two armies of humans. Hetan and Montan swept down from the sky on a big, black cloud and struck the humans with a forceful army of 10,000 volt lightning bolts, raining from the cloud which they stood upon.  
Not only that, but Ruth can do a few horrible things to the humans as well. Yes, humans shall exist no more! This dragon, that has been tortured and deprived, shall kill as much as he wants. He shall kill for the pain received, amplified by his insanity. He's one of the Pernese Dragons that is supposed to forget things after three days. Unfortunately, no creature, not even a dragon of Pern, can ever forget pain, scarring, burning, torture, and.....humans.  
He had a rider, named Jaxom, before his torture, but now he's on his own. He vows to kill as many humans as he can. Yes, I'll let him sink those fangs into human flesh, filled with poisonous vengeance. Yes, Ruth has grown to love the taste of human blood, for he started to appreciate it at a young age. The human race will be no more!! Any creature is encouraged to participate. Damned humans! Not only are they abusive, but greedy too! We dragons have to stop this madness. We'll gut the humans, slice their heads off, and destroy everything theyve done.  
Their structures litter the landscape, spoiling the what-would-be- wonderful view. Of course I'll help take part in this. As I fly for the first time, in a long time, I'll enjoy destroying those that man has created. (After the slaughter of the humans)  
My fellow Draconians! This has been a great millennium. We have crushed the humans! We have won and conquered! Now is the time to take over the opportunity to reform this great land and create new ways of life.  
The time......is NOW! The time to take back what is ours. I know you all will agree with me when I say that dragons shall fly again. Yes, that is our glory! Freedom flies when dragons are in the skies. Remember this saying. You shall roar it out when you feel that there are no more humans existent. There are still many humans, though, that are hiding like cowards in the rubble of the damned structures that they built. I am happy that the "emotions" of the first world have joined before.  
The world as we know it is ours, dragons and other creatures! The humans have fallen for all eternity! All there is left to do is seek out the rest of those humans and kill them. If any one agrees to the idea, we could have our own slaves. The punishment for disobeying us........ is DEATH!! Yes. I know that we all enjoy blooding our kill and saving the meat for last after it has baked and dried in the scorching sunlight. My fellow Draconians, my time on this planet grows short with each breath I take in. I am greatly relieved that every creature pulled together in such a delicate state of the Draconian world and helped us in our victory. You all are forever in our debt. And you all know who you are!"  
Well, I guess Ruth was very happy that day and age. Right now she's over 3,658 years old. This event only happened 2,000 years ago. So, this is most of the story of my personalities. I'll explain more in time. For now, let Ruth and the other dragons rule the worlds with their mighty power! 


End file.
